Reality
by Kemilc23
Summary: Duncan escapes from hell to see his true love, but will he be able to over come the trials of love, or will REALITY hit him and Gwen in the face?
1. Prologue Escape

The menacing, grungy black walls towered over Duncan on three sides, the fourth side covered totally by a large door full of metal bolts and silver screws. The walls were closing in on him, and fast. The lack of oxygen was getting to him. All of a sudden, his lungs nearly collapsed, not because of the air fast running out, but because he was restricted from seeing the one girl he loved, and her teal hair. He had to escape. But how could he do it? Even in the unlikely event that he escaped from his lone cell, the prison was guarded with nineteen foot tall men, and guns that could blast your brains out in less than a second.

"Eat your Lunch!" A large male screeched, shoving a bowl of gruel through a small rectangular patch on the door.

"I'm not hungry," murmured the Duncan.

"What did you say to me?" Said the tall man as he began to unlock the door to what seemed as though it were a chamber.

"I said I'm not hungry!"

"Well that's your choice, you're not gonna get nothin' else." And the man left.

Some people are just too dumb, thought Duncan, twirling the key on his finger, he had obviously stolen it. People underestimate his pick pocketing quite too often.

He unlocked the door to face a mob of guards.

"Get him!" A frenzied man screamed.

"Kill him!" Another shouted.

"Oh God..." Duncan dared to say, as he began to make a mad dash for the exit.

He was actually making it! He was one step away from freedom!

He took the last stride outside, into a light he had not seen for years, which felt like forever.

"Freedom," He whispered to himself, "Finally, freedom."


	2. Chapter 1 The way

Enjoying his long awaited freedom, Duncan trailed along the brown dirt track, he thought of all he had missed, his girlfriend, Gwen, and his beautiful daughter. He'd missed all of her birthdays up to that point, but he was not going to miss this one. She was turning thirteen, marking the entire thirteen years she'd never known her father.

"Hey there, sir," said an old man, pulling up beside Duncan, "where you headin'?"

"Muskoka," Replied Duncan, "To see my family."

"Well that sure is a long way away, but I know the way, hop in."

"No thanks..."

"Why, are ya scared of me? I can assure you, you needn't be."

"No, it's just—"

"It's just nothing, hop in."

So Duncan clambered into the rusty old 'car', planted himself in the back seats, closing his eyes and slowly beginning to fall into a deep sleep...

_-Duncan's dream-_

"_Where have you been, do you realise what has happened to us?"_

"_When did they let you out?"_

"_Answer me!"_

"_Who do you think you are?"_

"Agh!" Screamed a frenzied Duncan.

"What is it?" Lisped the old man.

He was obviously awake now.

"Just a bad dream..."

"What about?"

"A dark figure, screaming at me, I couldn't quite make out the face, but it was a woman."

"Strange, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I should be."

Still in the car, they began to go slower – and slower – and slower... They'd run out of gas.

"What the hell are we gonna do now then?" Whimpered a frustrated Duncan.

"I guess we're gonna have to walk" Replied the man.

"No, you're not coming with me, you only brought me a mile, I'm not even anywhere near Canada!"

And Duncan strode off, leaving the man behind him, with a broken car and a broken smile.


	3. Chapter 2 Home, not so sweet

Miles and miles with pieces of Duncan's shoes, but he was finally there, 67 LakeJet Road. With a knock on the door, and a sudden answer, a long haired woman opened the door, to face Duncan.

"Duncan? Duncan!" Replied the woman.

"Yeah Gwen, it's me!" Panted Duncan.

"I thought you were in for a life sentence?"

"You could say that they let me out..."

"That's great but I have something to tell you."

"That can wait, but this can't."

Duncan moved in to kiss her, but she resisted, she pulled away.

"Am I missing something?" Asked a puzzled Duncan, "Don't you love me?"

"I do, but...I didn't think you would be coming out, and..."

"Who's at the door babe?" Screamed a male voice from in the house.

"Duncan, this is Trent, my husband..."

"What?" Duncan was heartbroken. He loved this girl, he always loved her, but she'd moved on, she didn't love him.

"Can I at least see my precious little angel? Where's Alexa?"

"I don't think you should see her..."

"Why not?"

"Because you've not been here for her! Trent _has!_"

"But I love her, and you..."

"You had your chance, you cheated on me twice with that goody two shoes and killed three men!"

"But—"

"No buts, just leave, you don't deserve me."

"Close the door babe, it's getting chilly in here." Raged Trent.

"Goodbye, Duncan. Forever."

Duncan walked away sobbing. Trent didn't care for her, and he knew it.


	4. Chapter 3 Action plan

Heartbroken, Duncan rented a hotel room and mourned over what he had with Gwen. He wasn't just going to go and get her back though, he couldn't, not after she'd already rejected him, and not let him see his own flesh and blood – his daughter.

'**KNOCK, KNOCK!'**

There was a knock at the door, but Duncan wasn't in the mood for talking. Until it happened again, the door being practically knocked down.

Duncan scuttled out of his blankets and went to open the door.

"Miss me?" It was him, the man from the dirt track who had the dodgy car.

"You!" Said Duncan, "How did you know where I was?"

"I followed you here."

"That's a little creepy..."

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Help with what?"

"Getting that girl back, I know _you're _the one who really loves her."

"What can you possibly do that is legal, one of the reasons she left me is because I got put in prison."

"We can frame him for something."

"How? What?"

"You leave that to me..."

"I think we've got an action plan in process!"

"I think we do!"


	5. Chapter 4 Surprises

Walking through the lobby of his hotel, Duncan spotted a pale woman, with teal streaks and an eye for fashion.

"Duncan!" Screamed the lady, it was Gwen!

"I thought you wanted nothing to do with me?" He replied.

"Trent is out of the house, I have to tell you something, I love _you_!"

"Then why did you tell me to leave?"

"I can't just say I love you right in front of him!"

"Well, why did you marry him in the first place?"

"I thought you were in prison forever, I'd moved on, but when I saw your green tips, I remembered everything, I remembered that I loved you."

And with that, he laid a kiss upon her lips, lasting for ten, maybe twenty seconds. And they were led by each other to Duncan's room.

"So what are you going to do about Trent?" Asked Duncan, laying his head on the back of the chair, with his arms wrapped around her.

"I don't know, he can get really angry," Said Gwen, her head on his shoulder, "One time when he thought I was cheating, he —"

"He what?"

"He – He beat me..."

Duncan rose out of his chair.

"What?"

"He said that I needed to be taught a lesson, that me and him were 'in love'."

Gwen began to cry. Even Duncan could feel some tears building up in his eyes; he felt that it was his duty to protect her, even if he _did _escape from prison.

"Don't worry, Gwen. I'll get him."

"No, he's armed."

"With what?"

"Guns, Knives, even swords, you don't want to get on his bad side..."

"Has he ever hurt you with one of them?"

"No—"

Duncan pulled up Gwen's sleeve to reveal a large gash that had healed, obviously with no medical help.

"He did this, didn't he, Gwen!"

Duncan grabbed his jacket and left the room, it was obvious what he was aiming to do...


	6. Chapter 5 Burning love

Pacing up to the door, Duncan was breathing heavily, sniffing the air through his widely flared nostrils. He knocked at the door, as hard as he could, for Trent to open it and drag him inside.

"Where the heck is Gwen?" He snarled.

"Why did you hit her?" Duncan cried.

"She told you? She told you! She's cheating on me again!"

"She never cheated on you! You just thought she did, so you beat her!"

"The girl told you everything! No-one can know, you must both DIE!"

"_Die!"_

"Say goodbye, Duncan!"

As soon as Trent was about to bust the bullet through Duncan's scull, Duncan whipped Trent's hand and the gun flew right out of it; and right into Duncan's reach.

All of a sudden Duncan's phone began to ring, and loudly.

"Pick that up and you'll die!"

Duncan knew that Trent didn't even have the gun, but he didn't want to test him. The tone went off and a man started to talk. It was the man who was helping Duncan take Trent down.

"I've planted the gunpowder in his house and lit it, he'll be dead n minutes!"

Great! Trent was about to die! But only one thing, Duncan was in the house too...

They charged for the door but the fire spread through it, they were trapped.

Outside stood the proud man, not knowing that Duncan was melting inside. He was approached by Gwen, who screamed at him and told him Duncan was in there.

They banged at the front door but the fire had melted the locks. They wouldn't be able to get Duncan and Trent out of the house. They knew that the two were goners.

Even inside the burning house, Duncan and Trent still fought each other, melting into one another's shoes. They were obviously stuck and had no way of getting out, but they wanted to die with pride, knowing that they'd defeated their enemy.

Eventually, the fire brigade came, but by then, Duncan was gone as well as Trent, with nothing left except a small black, hand gun.

Gwen burst out into tears and practically broke down.

"Life isn't worth living without him!"

Gwen grabbed the gun and shot herself in the head. Causing her to give out a large scream and fall to the floor.

"Some-one ring an ambulance, she still has a pulse!" A handsome mad called checking her wrist.

An ambulance arrived right away and took her to the hospital.


	7. Chapter 6 Realisation

After months, Gwen awoke in the hospital, in a large white bed, with white sheets and a white pillow.

"She's awake!" A man called. It was the man who'd checked if she was still alive when she shot herself.

"You?" Gwen said, dazed and startled.

"You're so lucky to be here, I think it was this man right here, he stayed by your side every day and every night for three months, praying for you." A nurse said.

"You look familiar, aside from a couple of months ago..." Gwen trembled.

"My name is Cody, I'm from Total Drama, remember me?" He said in a calm and soothing voice.

"Cody! I can't believe you stayed by my side all this time; I've been unconscious for a real long time!"

"Well, I love you, I always have..."

"I don't know what to say..."

Gwen was shocked, it was obvious he'd had a crush on her, but she never knew he actually loved her.

She didn't know what to do, she thought she was actually falling for him, she tried to speak but nothing came out, so instead, she kissed him.

"I think you're my true love, not Duncan or Trent. Duncan loved me, but he got a bit crazy on trying to kill Trent."

"Well I love you too, Gwen Formosa, this is Reality."


End file.
